


Are you okay?

by tigragrece



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie 2, Pre-Slash, hurt comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway
Kudos: 2





	Are you okay?

Pov Adam

Je m'étais blessé au poignet suite à ce qui s'était passé contre l'Islande, mais je le cachais, car je ne voulais pas que le coach me renvoie chez moi à cause de ma blessure.

Car ce championnat était la chance de ma vie pour plus tard avec un avenir chez des pros, un jour ma blessure me faisait mal et je me passais de la crème tout essayé de mettre un bandage à ce moment la Charlie est revenu dans le vestiaire et m'avais vu.

"Tu vas bien ?" me demanda t-il

"Oui ca va aller" je lui ai répondis je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète et qu'il en parle à tout le monde.

Je voyais Charlie venir vers moi et il me dit "Ne me ment pas Adam, je vois que tu as mal"

Je cachais ma main de Charlie je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma blessure, mais il attrapa ma main "Passe moi ta crème" me dit t'il

Je lui passais ma crème et il me massait le poignet, il était vraiment doux, il essayait vraiment de me détendre, mais quand il me regardait je voyais qu'il était triste, mais également un peu sérieux.

"Merci" je lui ai dit quand il a eu finit de me masser  
"Ce n'est rien" me dis t'il

C'est alors que je me suis mis à penser qu'il faut qu'il en parle à personne alors je lui dis "Ne dis rien à personne, je veux jouer, je ne veux pas être écartée je veux être avec vous et jouer" j'avais tellement peur qu'il le dise que je sentais que je pouvais craquer, mais il fallait que je reste fort.

Il continuait un peu à masser mon poignet puis mis le bandage sur ma main "Je ne dirais rien, mais bon c'est quand même dangereux tu y laisserais ton poignet et ca serait dommage, tu es un élément important de l'équipe" il me disait, il ne dirait rien j'étais soulagé puis me dire que j'étais un élément important de l'équipe ca m'a fait chaud au coeur, car ca prouve que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant était du passé et que je suis vraiment avec eux

"Je ne veux pas quitter le hockey c'est ma vie maintenant" je lui dis  
"Je sais, comme pour beaucoup d'autres sauf que c'est un jeu pour eux. Pour ma part je voudrais peut-être essayer d'être un entraineur." il me répondit

Il me pris dans ses bras puis m'enlaça "Le hockey c'est aussi un sport, mais fait attention à ta santé regarde ce qui s'est passé avec coach, ca serait dommage que tu arrêtes le hockey surtout que je pense que tu as un avenir prometteur" il me dit, à chaque fois il me disait des paroles pour me sentir mieux et me dire que j'étais important, pourtant je n'étais pas totalement proche de lui, mais depuis le championnat il est vraiment proche de moi.

"Je sais mais..." je lui dis  
"Je te promets que je ne dirais rien. Mais si le coach remarque quelque chose et te dit de te soigner tu le fais" il me répondait avec une certaine autorité

"Oui, je verrais avec lui au moment venu"  
"Ok, mais ne traine pas trop pour ta blessure sinon ca risque d'empirer"

"Oui, je sais" Charlie mit sa main sur mes cheveux et les caressais, je l'avais jamais vu faire cela avec personne et encore moins avec moi.

Se pourrait t'il que je sois important pour lui. Puis il se leva et parti

"Merci Charlie" je lui dis par rapport au fait qu'il m'a aidé pour la pommade puis pour tout ce qu'il m'a dit

"Il y a pas de quoi on est amis" dit Charlie au loin

Après son départ je n'ai pas cessée de penser à lui et a savoir pourquoi il agissait avec moi. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que l'apprécie beaucoup.


End file.
